Your Song
by busybee6563
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are revising together one night and Kurt decides to  finally  tell Blaine his feelings in song form, too nervous to just come out with it. But how will Blaine react? Klaine  Kurt CoBlaine  fluffiness. Rated to be safe.


_A/N: Hey guys. Just a little bit of something I'm quite proud of it I'm honest. Lots of lovely, lovely Klaine fluff for you! Basically, Kurt and Blaine are revising together and Kurt decides to (finally) tell Blaine his feelings in song form! The song used is Your Song by Elton John (it was also in Moulin Rouge and Ellie Goulding has recently done a cover)._

_While I'm here, I'm gonna say Happy Birthday to Darren Criss, the wonderful, wonderful man. He deserves every bit of fame and praise he gets because he is packed full of talent and is stupidly humble about everything. I've loved him since AVPM and am so proud of him. This one's for you, Darren!_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this and please review to tell me what you thought. Even if you thought it was terrible!_

* * *

It was a Friday evening and Kurt and Blaine were sat in Blaine's room, opposite ends of the bed, studying respectively. Exams were coming up soon and studying was needed. They'd changed out of their uniforms into some more comfortable clothing. Each boy had his legs stretched out and every so often, they'd touch, sending shivers up both of their legs, though neither noticed the other's reaction.

Kurt, French book in hand, wasn't really reading anything. He'd been on the same two pages for about ten minutes now. The reason for this? He was distracted. Distracted by the beautiful boy sat opposite him. He kept sneaking looks at him over the top of his book, taking in the little bit of hair that was going slightly curly next to his ear, his strong fingers gripping his English textbook gently, the way his glasses perched on his nose like that made him look super cute, especially with his brow furrowed in concentration. To be honest, Blaine was rather a large distraction.

Blaine stirred, brushing their legs together once again. Kurt bit his lip tentatively and quickly looked back at his book, pretending he was completely engrossed in…what was he meant to be reading about? Oh yes, the media in French. He stared at the page, taking nothing in, instead making fantasies in his head of taking off those stupidly cute glasses and just straddling Blaine right there on the bed.

Blaine was having trouble concentrating himself. The porcelain-skinned boy across from him was having rather a large effect on both his attention span and his ability to concentrate on what he really should be. The pages were boring, he was too warm in this sweater and he just could _not_ get comfortable. Try as he like, there was always something - an itch in his back, the headboard digging into his neck or pins and needles in his foot. And every time he moved to a different position to try to resolve the problem, his damn leg would brush against Kurt's, sending tingles all the way through him, reaching all the way up to the top of his head. He kept chancing glances at him just so he could see Kurt's face, his cheekbones, the gentle curve of his nose, his rosy lips, open slightly to allow breath in…he didn't look for too long. He feared Kurt would be able to feel the heat of his gaze and he'd be caught. So he'd look down and attempt to make sense of the shapes on the page, sure there must be words in there somewhere for his eyes to find, however much his heart protested because they weren't Kurt's , it really was hot in here, wasn't it?

Kurt felt Blaine make a larger movement and looked up because he didn't want Blaine to get off the bed and for his warmth to leave him just yet. He felt a small wave of relief when he saw that Blaine was just taking off his sweater. Kurt drew in a tiny gasp as he saw the good inch of flawless skin that had been revealed in the simple action. He could see a tiny trail of hair leading…

_Stop it Kurt. He's just taking his sweater off. A perfectly normal thing to do. Just his sweater._

He blinked a few times, being both slightly thankful and disappointed that the skin was now gone and reluctantly brought his gaze higher to see Blaine's hair a little mussed, bits sticking up due to static at the back and-oh! Oh! Blaine's eyes staring straight back at his. Kurt felt his face heating up as he brought his book up, shut his mouth (that he wasn't even aware he'd opened), and stared determinedly at the words.

A look of pure jubilation appeared on Blaine's face and he had to suppress an excited giggle. Kurt had been looking at him. [properly looking at him. His jaw had dropped…while looking at _him_. This had to mean something, surely? He could hardly keep the smile off his face as he carefully folded his sweater and lay it on the chair next to his bed.

Crap. _Crap._ Blaine caught him looking. Not looking, _gawping_. Crap. This was far too embarrassing. Kurt would've been happy for a monster to pull him under the bed and eat him right now. He knew. Surely he knew now that Kurt thought he was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen

_My jaw had dropped for Gaga's sake!_ What must Blaine think of him just gawping at him. At his skin. At his smooth, soft, perfect skin… He needed to do something about it now. He couldn't just leave Blaine thinking he was some crazy pervert or something. He couldn't just come out and say it. He'd known that for a while - his mouth just wouldn't let him. That's why he'd prepared it in song form. When he'd thought of it, he'd known it was the perfect choice. The prefect song to describe his feelings. But somehow, the thought of singing his feelings was almost as terrifying as saying the. But it was about time he did something, right? He just needed a little courage.

_Courage._

Kurt swallowed. Hard.

_Courage, courage…_

He gently put his book down on the bed beside him, hands shaking a little as he spoke.

"Uh…Blaine?" His voice was barely more than a whisper, hoping it was heard. Blaine looked up from his 'studying', straight into Kurt's eyes, a look of anxiety and confusion on his face. Kurt took a deep breath and got off the bed, standing facing Blaine, who was more than a little confused at this point.

"Kurt, what-"

"Don't. Please, it'll throw mw all over the place and I really need to do this." Kurt could hardly meet Blaine's eyes.

_Courage._ He took a deep breath.

"Blaine, I…ever since…I want to…I…I…" Kurt could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, but he carried on, determined, "I really want to…." He sighed.

"Just listen" Blaine was immensely curious now and his eyes were glued on Kurt.

Voice barely loud enough for Blaine to hear, eyes not being able to meet Blaine's face, Kurt began.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide." He felt a little more at ease now, his nerves calmed the tiniest bit, but still a knot of heaviness in his stomach.

"I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live." Kurt's voice was stronger now, putting his confidence in the song rather than debating his ability to work out id Blaine felt the same for him.

"If I was a sculpture, but then again, no or a man who makes potions in a travelling show, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do," Kurt turned his back and walked over to the window, pausing when he got there, singing still, turning again towards the bed halfway through the line. "My gift is my song, and this one's for you." The movement was a perfect imitation of the scene in Moulin Rouge, so much so, Blaine thought Kurt might try to climb out the window any moment.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song," Kurt had finally built himself up enough to bring his eyes to look down at Blaine properly. He was sat on the bed still, leaning forward slightly. His eyes were wide and his lips turned up in an amazed smile. This smile gave Kurt a little more courage.

"It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I putt down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

Blaine hadn't moved. He literally hadn't moved. He just sat there staring at him, that tiny smile on his face. Just _staring_. Kurt had to look away. He felt his confidence, his courage drain from him, the same smile that'd given it was now claiming it right back. Staring at the carpet, he tried furiously to regain his thoughts and remember those _damn_ words.

Euphoria was positively coursing through Blaine's body. This surely meant that Kurt liked him back/ That Kurt liked him back _in that way._ Blaine realised he'd stopped singing. He blinked, focussing properly on the boy in front of him. Kurt was quiet, head hung. He appeared to be having some sort of internal battle. Blaine came to his senses then. He was just sat there and Kurt had been singing to him. Singing those things and he'd just sat and stared. He needed to do something. Blaine quickly got off the bed and stepped across the room quickly to Kurt, whose eyebrows were mashed together in concentration, and took his hands. Looking as though he'd just had the fright of his life, Kurt met Blaine's gaze, unsurety plastered all over his face. Blaine opened his mouth, singing softly,

"Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss, well a few of the verses well they got me quite cross."

Kurt's face brightened considerably. To say he was relieved was an understatement. Blaine hadn't been angry yet. Or told him to back off. He'd just started singing along. Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hands and Kurt gave a squeeze of his own back, unsure if all of this was real or not. It didn't matter. He was happy. He started singing again, the words emerging in his mind once more.

"The sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song, it's for people like you that keep it turned on"

The universe around them stopped. Or so it appeared to them. All one boy could see was the other. All Kurt could smell was Blaine, all Blaine could feel was Kurt's warm hands, all they could hear was the voice of each other, twining together, wrapping then in the perfect harmony.

"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do," Kurt giggled, embarrassed slightly - he _had_ just forgotten the words. The song knew it. It knew!

"You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue." Blaine searched Kurt's eyes at this point, wondering if they could actually be classed as blue when there were so many flecks of green in theme, the words on his lips, sparking the question.

"Anyway the ting is, what I really mean, your eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Kurt was examining Blaine's eyes in the same fashion, merely bathing in their depth.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but, now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world." Kurt pressed a careful finger to Blaine's lips, wanting to sing the last few lines on his own - it was his song for Blaine after all…Blaine's song, unfortunately having to drop one of Blaine's hands in the process.

Blaine appeared to understand and retook Kurt's hand held up to his mouth, his mind going crazy about how soft his skin was and how good Kurt's hands felt on his face. Blaine mouthed the words instead of singing them.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

They stood in silence for a minute, hands still joined, one pair by their sides, one at Blaine's mouth, slightly out of breath from singing. After a moment or two, Blaine moved the hand at his mouth and placed a whisper of a kiss, like butterfly wings, on the very tip of each of Kurt's fingers. They were extremely close and Kurt couldn't help it when his eyelids fluttered lightly at the touch.

Another moment of silence while they both revelling in the moment, savouring just being this close. When Blaine spoke, his voice was soft and sincere.

"Thank you." And that said it all. His face said it all. His voice said it all. He felt the same. Right? The smile on his face was evident in his voice. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"What for?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled wider.

"For that. It was…beautiful." Kurt flushed slightly at the compliment.

"So you…you joined in. Was that because…you like the song?" Blaine didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Well, a more prominent reason would be that the words mean something in particular for me about who was singing. A lot actually."

"Just…needed to be sure why before I did this." Kurt whispered before moving his fingers from Blaine's mouth, closing the vital space between them and carefully replacing them with his lips, still only half sure if he'd done the right thing.

Blaine let his eyes fall closed, his pulse quickening as Kurt's perfect lips met his own. The moment was glorious, like nothing he could have imagined.

Kurt, on the other hand, was freaking out. What if he was wrong? What if Blaine was just being nice about it? What if he didn't want _this_? He made to pull away, feeling Blaine pull a hand away from his, only to find the same hand a second later cupping his face, pressing it in place.

Neither boy was sure how long they were there, lips moving against each other until they finally had to breathe. They pressed their foreheads together, waiting a few seconds before opening their eyes. Both of them were breathing a little heavily and smiling like they hadn't in a very long while.

"So…just to make sure," Kurt began, "You…_like_ me?"

"Oh _God _yes." And Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's again. There was more hunger in this kiss, like it'd been waiting to happen for a long time. Far too long, really. All Blaine could think about was assaulting Kurt's lips, how soft they were, how damn good he tasted, Kurt's scent wrapping around him, sending his brain into a frenzy. Blaine brought his hands up Kurt's sides, tangling one in his silky hair, the other stroking the back of his neck, enjoying feeling Kurt shiver in his arms in reply.

Kurt was responding to the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, both of his hands gripping Blaine's face, his fingers lightly caressing his cheeks, occasionally knotting in a stray lock of Blaine's hair.

All too soon, breath was needed and the boys parted one more, both gasping for air this times, their chests heaving against each other, their bodies close as possible.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, his words a little disjointed due to his still apparent need for oxygen. Kurt just laughed, his face flushed pink from excitement.

"Well, at least I know that all those years of breathing control lessons will have some use." Blaine snickered at Kurt's comment.

They stood there for a good few minutes until Blaine sighed.

"As blissfully happy I would be to stand here like this forever, there are exams we need to pass, and that needs revision." Kurt just nodded and they made their way over to the bed. Blaine pulled Kurt down onto it so that they were sitting together, leaning against the headboard. Each held their textbooks in one hand and had the other clasped in the hand of their new boyfriend.

Kurt wasn't sure when they'd fallen asleep, but he awoke in the middle of the night to find Blaine's head nuzzled into his shoulder. He carefully removed himself and lay a blanket over Blaine. He pressed a tender kiss gently to his forehead and reluctantly left the room, smiling.

The next day, Blaine picked Kurt up from his room to go down to breakfast together. They held hands walking down the corridor and were met by nothing but happiness congratulations and the occasional shout of "finally" or "get some!" from everyone they saw.

No discrimination, no bullying, no slushie facials and the most gorgeous, gracious and kind person he'd ever met walking by his side.

Kurt could get used to this.


End file.
